Ask Percy Jackson?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: I have seen this done all time and wanted to try to do it myself. So yeah like it says ask the Percy Jackson characters anything you want to know they'll answer in this story/show type thing.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. If you have any question for the characters of the Percy Jackson series this show is were you ask them. It doesn't matter if the character died in the story. Like say Luke. Or it doesn't mater if the character is a god. Like Zesus or Posideon or any of the other. Just send your questions to me via message. And the character, gods, and I will get your answers out as soon as we can in the next epsidoe of the show. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: If anyone has any more questions just keep sending them in.

Castiel's little angel1985: Hello everyone. I am here with a few of my friends from the Percy Jackson series to answer your question. So let begin. The first question will be for Percy Jackson himself. This question comes from godofheroes12. And he want to know: Has a naiad asked you out?

Percy Jackson: Don't tell Annabeth but several have. I told them all no. I am currently taken. Sorry all you girls out there.

A couple of disappointed sounds are heard and some naiads leave the room.

Castiel's little angel1985: Oh well. That's good to hear Percy. Congrats on the whole relationship thing. The next series of questions are from The Not So Goddess. The first few are for Percy. Ok here is the first one. What do you think of NJ?

Percy Jackson: I like New Jersey. It was the only place my mom and me could get away from Smelly Gabe those first few years of my life. So New Jersey is like my saviour.

Castiel's little angel1985: The next question is What's your favorite part of New York?

Percy Jackson: I love Camp Half Blook very much but beside that I'd have to say the Empire State Building.

Castiel's little angel1985: We will answer more question next time. Keep sending them in and thank you to those that have done so.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short. Ok with that said on with the show.

Castiel's little angel1985: Hello ladies and gentlemen and who or whatever else is out there reading this. The next question is from Harrypotter-PercyJackson. Who wants to know: Hepheastus what is it like not to be able to walk?

Hepheastus: It's not fun at all. Especially when your a god.

Castiel's little angel1985: They also want to know how your relationship is with your children? With your mother Hera? And with the rest of your family?

Hepheastus: My relationship with my children is the same as every god who has a child with a mortal noexistant. And the ones I had with my wife Aphrodite they take me for granted. I'm not important to them. My mother Hera thought I was ugly when I was first born so we don't really get along well. And the rest of my family are well they're petty gods.

Aphrodite: You can talk. Your one us too.

Castiel's little angel1985: Now now. Let's get along guys. On to our next question. It comes to us from Heartless demon wolf who wants to know: Thalia did you ever love Percy or do you feel that Percy may have loved you?

Thalia: I may have had some feeling for Percy but I'm not sure if he felt anything for me. But it could never be with me being a Hunter of Artemis.

Castiel's little angel1985: I have a question now. If you felt something for Percy why did you say yes to Artemis and her Hunters?

Thalia: I said to Artemis because I knew in the end the prophcy would come down either him or me. And I didn't want that.

Castiel's little angel1985: Ok. Our next question from Heartless demon wolf is for Percy: Who do you feel is your darkest enemy? And would you consider Nico an enemy?

Percy: I'd have to say my darkest enemy would have to be Kronus. I mean he is basically indestructable to a fault. And no I would never consider Nico my enemy. In fact if he came to me asking for help I would help him.

Castiel's little angel1985: That's nice. Our next question comes from ELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER who wants to know from Percy: if a dude threatened to shoot you if you didn't give him Annabeth's and your wallets what would you do?

Percy: Well if we were near the water I'd use my power over the water and keep him at bay. If not I'd basically use my sword and other attack skills that I learn at Camp.

Castiel's little angel1985: Our next question come from Salmon who want to know: Artemis who really killed Orion? You being tricked by Apollo or the scorpion?

Artemis: The scorpion was the one that killed Orion. For real. And I don't think that Apollo would trick me. Apollo would you trick me?

Apollo: Castiel's little angel1985 is the one who is supposed to be asking the questions Artemis.

Castiel's little angel1985: Ok. Apollo would you trick Artemis?

Apollo: If I could gain something from it. I definitely would.

Castiel's little angel1985: Wow. Do I even want to know what you mean? Please don't answer that. On with the questions. Our next question comes from waterpoloplayer and is for Luke: How many times have people said to you "Luke I am your father?" And who was it?

Luke: A lot of people have actually said that to me. To many to count. I mean once they find out your name is Luke they always come at you with that cheesy Star Wars line. And I can tell you most of my bunks from Camp Half Blood have said it to me. Even my dad said it to me once. I wanted to punch him so bad for that.

Castiel's little angel1985: Why is everyone so violent today? Ok on with the questions. This next one is for Clarisse. When have you been the saddest or most depressed?

Clarisse: I would have to say that I was the most saddest when I saw that Silena had died. I mean I know she was the spy and all but she was my friend.

Castiel's little angel1985: I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Ok. Our next question is for Apollo. Favorite broadway musical?

Apollo: It'd have to be either Chicago or Grease.

Castiel's little angel1985: Interesting. Why those two?

Apollo: Because the songs are so catchy.

Castiel's little angel1985: Our next question is for Thalia. Green Day or Muse?

Thalia: I like them both but I'd have to say that my top fave would be Muse hands down.

Castiel's little angel1985: Our next question is for Percy. Have you ever questioned if you were straight or gay? If so who was it?

Percy: I never questioned if I was straight or gay.

Castiel's little angel1985: Our next question is for Annabeth. Have you ever considered becoming a famous singer?

Annabeth: I have always wanted to be an architect. But I guess if I can't do that I could become a famous singer.

Castiel's little angel1985: This one is for everyone. What's your favorite song?

Hepheastus: Singing in the Rain. What it's a catchy tune. I love it. And it doesn't judge me like my family.

Aphrodite: Lady Gaga's Love Game.

Thalia: Super Massive Black Hole by Muse

Percy: Kryptonite 3 Doors Down.

Artemis: GNO (Girls Night Out) by Miley Cyrus (I'm not sure how to spell her name)

Apollo: The song Razzle Dazzle from Chicago.

Luke: Superman (It's not easy) by Five for Fighting.

Clarisse: Anything you can fight to.

Annabeth: How to Save a Life by The Fray.

Castiel's little angel1985: Well that is all for this show. Thank you to all the people that reviewed. And special thank to you to the following people for their questions: Harrypotter-PercyJackson, Heartless demon wolf, ELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER, Salmon, and waterpoloplayer. So keep your questions coming. And those whose questions haven't been answered they will be in the next part. So TTYL.


End file.
